


And We Call It Bella Notte

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [12]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Boys In Love, Cute, Disney Movies, Dogs, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Food, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Lady and the Tramp (1955), Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky are inspired by this classic Disney scene:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbzEOQLOAWwLyrics below.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Lady/Tramp (Disney)
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	And We Call It Bella Notte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50526214332/in/dateposted-public/)

Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte

Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near

For this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte

This is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte

Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely belle notte  
This is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte

Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely belle notte

Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near

For this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte


End file.
